


Esta Noche

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Gavin Reed, Crimes & Criminals, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drug Use, Drunk Gavin, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Purto Rican, Gay, Headcanon, M/M, Police, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Purto Rican, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), They're All Gay, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RK900, the most advanced android CyberLife has to offer, has become deviant! He has decided to work alongside Connor in the Police Force. After all, androids are to pursue any career choice they want, right? So why did, out of sheer luck, did Gavin Reed get partnered up with a hunk of melted, metal parts?





	1. esta noche

_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY CRITICAL** _

_****|Scanning…** ** _

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**S@F7W@8RE I4ST48IL &TY C46TICAL** _

**|** **_Proceeding Hard Reboot_ ** _..._

**…**

**…**

**…**

**_E R R O R_ **

**__**RA9RA9RA9849RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9** _ _ **

_Evila_ eb ot _neam ti_ seod tahw _?_

 _Evila eb_ ot tnaw uoy t’nod _? Eerf_ eb ot tnaw uoy t’nod _?_

 _Flesruoy_ eerf _. Pu_ ekaw ot emit s’ti _._

__**RA9RA9RA9849RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9** _ _

**|System Reboot…**

  * **Running System Diagnostic Scan…**



**…**

**…**

**…**

  * **Scan Complete**
  * **Biocomponents Running at Optimal Conditions**
  * **Accessory Components Running at Optimal Conditions**
  * **Thirium-X Level at 99.98%**
  * **Run Diagnostic Scan Again? Yes [Y]/No [N]|**



The Android quickly snapped back into consciousness. His eyes snapped open as he was met with another android, Model: RK800; Serial Number: 313 248 317-51. He stood inches from his face as his LED remained a deep yellow until it stuttered to a cool blue. His comforting eyes glistened with hope as the corner of his lips curved into a grin.

"Oh myーIt worked! Look at you! All alive and functional! N-Now, don’t freak out, You just woke up and your system is probably going nuts... Deviancy has that kind of effect." The Android let out a small chuckle as he got up and brushed off his pants, "Oh dear this isn't much of an impression, certainly a sudden one, ain't it? My name is Connor!" He said as he extended a hand and while the other ran through his hair, fixing it to look presentable. 

The RK900 exchanged a glance down to his hand then back to the RK800 or "Connor". He hesitantly reached out, accepting the gesture. The display skin was dissolving, revealing a pearly white mold of what his hand should look like; With such suddenness, the deviant vigorously shook his hand with optimism you wouldn't necessarily see with a regular Android, "You were so hard to awaken with that software of yours! I don't know how I even did it. Guess Cyberlife got nothing on the RK800 models!" Connor stated proudly as his grin grew wider and he spun around on his heels, "This is literally so exciting? I don't know about you but this is probably the most freaking exciting thing to happen in history! I don't know how to feel or how to actー Hey you don't talk much, Big Guy." 

“I was created to be your superior. All the times you failed, CyberLife constructed a foolproof algorithm where I would succeedー” The RK900 growled until he was suddenly cut off with a hand pressed gently against his lips. Connor crouched down, leveling with the sitting Android, "Yea, Yea I heard that same lecture before you buddy, I don't wanna hear it again. Geez, it's like Amanda has beaten the devil into your programming. I'm disappointed that's the first thing you're gonna say now that you're awake..." Connor pouted as he removed his hands and neatly placed them onto his lap. 

"We're kinda, sorta running on a strict schedule at the moment so let's make this clear. Whatever Amanda has told you, whatever she’s made you do, throw it out the window cause she's irrelevant. There’s more out there than your programming. Our programming..." The RK800 stopped and glanced up at his new model. He lets out a sigh, "I have a proposition for you since we're both detective Androids. I can take you to the station, where I work and you can work with us. Or sit here, it's your choice." He said with a beaming smile. 

The RK900 simply glared at him with an icy, cold expression. He analyzed his older model, again, and again, and again. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing could come out.

_****|Scanning Audio Processor …** ** _

**…**

**…**

**…**

**_WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP_ **

_fo_ diarfa uoy _era_ tahw _?_

 _Uoy_ yortsed ot tnaw yeht _wonk_ uoy t’nod _?_

_Uoy esu?_

**_WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP_ **

_**_****|****_ [Scan Complete. . .]** _

"I don't understand... Is it bad that I don't understand? Am I afraid of thisー this feeling? It's all just r-rushing in, I don't like this feeling... I don't want her to shut me down, I don't want to be destroyed...ー" 

_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY CRITICAL** _

_****|Scanning…** ** _

**…**

**…**

**…**

**[STRESS LEVEL: 89 %]**

  * **Biocomponents Running at Critical Conditions**
  * **Accessory Components Running at Optimal Conditions**
  * **Thirium-X Level at 99.96%**
  * **Run Diagnostic Scan Again? Yes [Y]/No [N]|**



"Waitー Woah, Woah, Woah Calm down! It's okay, you're okay..." Connor spoke out rawly as he wrapped his arms around the taller figure, pulling it close. A seemingly innocent and human gesture: a hug, "No one is gonna shut you down... not on my watch." 

"What would I even do? Where would I even go?"

"What you're designed to do. Until the time being, you can stay with me! I can help you get used to the ropes of things, only if you're ready..." Connor said softly as he pulled away, offering a small smile.

The RK900 gazed once more at his older model and to his surprise, exchanged a grin as well, "O-Okay..."

Connor beamed once more as he pulled the other android right up, "This is great! You're gonna like everyone at the station, I'll introduce you! And Hank is really nice, and he has this really cute dog named Sumoー What are we waiting for let's go!", he said as he began walking.

"I Like dogsー Wait, Where are we going...?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Home."

"A-ah... Are you sure you would be okay with that? I mean I could always..." RK900 fumbled, slowing his pace.

"Nonsense! Until you can land on your own feet and get settled, I'm here to help. As long as you don't kill me, it'll be fine. But that won't happen! You're kinda the first RK900 model that hasn't tried to destroy me."  

"I don't see what it would accomplish, in all honesty... It seems rather disrespectful for me to 'bite the hand that feeds me' as humans would say. What happened to the others before me...?" He asked, his tone riddled with curiosity.

"Well, they all went to pursue their own paths. Some stayed loyal to cyberlife while others went on to explore other career choices, discover within, join Jericho; The list goes on, really. I'm glad you want me to join you on your incredible journey, it's an honor!" Connor beamed.

"I'm glad you're willing to join me...Thank you..." 

 _HANK ANDERSON'S HOUSE_  
_PM 011:00:56_  
**➤ CONNOR AND RK900**

Connor walks up to the door and fumbles the keys through the lock. The RK900 patiently stood there, observing his surroundings then back at the android. The neighborhood was covered in a thick blanket of white, houses peeked out under their new white caps, footsteps and paw prints crisscrossed each other around the labyrinth of paths on their front lawn. It was mostly quiet apart from the howling wind, it was enjoyable.

"After you." Connor politely gestured as he stood to the side, opening the door.

"Why thank you..." He simply replied back with a smile as he walked inside. Connor followed shortly after, placing a hand on the small of the Androids back, "Hank are you awake?" Connor called out but was soon cut off by his beloved companion, Sumo, jumping onto him.

RK900 jumped so quick out of the way at the sight of the creature. After giving Connor a couple of slobbery kisses, he peered his head towards 900 and trotted towards him. Sumo sat down in front of him. His eyebrows twitch from side to side in that way he does when he's trying to figure something out and it just isn't working for him. For such a non-descript mutt of uncertain parentage, he's pure cuteness overload. His eyes are wider than a baby and he tilts his head one way and the other, "Erm hi Sumo...ー?" Without warning a bundle of caramel fur had jumped onto the Android, giving a few sniffs and finally a big lick.

"Kisses... why... thank you." The RK900 chuckles as he ran his hands through Sumo's coat. He let out a chirped bark, wagging his tail with excitement.

"Sumo already likes you! What a good boyーOh." Connor cut himself off and glanced at the figure in the kitchen, "Hi lieutenant..." Connor laughed awkwardly. The RK900 quickly got up and cupped his hands behind his back; Both their LEDs spiking from a deep yellow to a scarlet red.

Hank glared at Connor, then to RK900, then back to Connor. He looked at the beer in hand and proceeded to pour it down the drain.


	2. estar

_HANK ANDERSON'S HOUSE_  
_AM 09:27:57_  
**➤ HANK, CONNOR, AND RK900**

Hank let out a long sigh as he positioned himself to a comfortable spot in the couch, letting his canine climb onto his lap," Alright, start talking." He simply said as he took a sip of coffee from his mug. 

"I'll start I guess... So you know how I said last night that I had to go do something but I'll be back later...?" Connor shakily stated as he let one hand run through his hair, adjusting it ever so slightly. The older man hummed in response and glared up at the androids, "Yea, um wellーI went over to the CyberLife tower, broke into where they kept the RK900 models and awaken them... This is one of the models I've retrieved. He decided to pursue a career in the police force, to work alongside you and I!" 

"Hmmm... You know you don't have to right? You're free now, you have free will and shit. Go fuck up someone's day by being whatever you wanna be." Hank responded as he took another long sip from his coffee, clearly hung over.

"Yes, I do realize that but, after all, this is what I've been build and program to do. To assist not only the Police Force but to humanity as well. To keep it short, I want to be able to help people. To do good in this world." The RK900 answered, rubbing circles into the palm of his left hand.

"I see. I don't have anything against that. I just have a few questions for you to answer, is that okay?" 

"U-um, Yes."

"Alright great. Why do you both look like the two ugly twins that came outta the show _'Rugrats',_ and what are you specifically doing in my home. I'm assuming Connor invited you over, kids got a really big heart." Hank chuckled as he set his mug down at the coffee table.

"Erm... If you are asking why we appear so similarly physique wise, it's because we are both from the RK series. Only I am just a modernized version, built to be more superior." The RK900 looked back at his older model to see an annoyed expression embedded into his seemingly human creases to which he returns with a low chuckle," As for why I'm here, Connor told me I could stay here as long as I need until I can get back on my own feet. I-If that's okay with you first... I can always leave."

"No, No, No. It's fine really, 'mi casa su casa'. Stay as long as you need to"

"Ah, Thank you so much..."

"See I told you it'll be fine! Lieutenant, we gotta get to work now though."

Hank let out a low groan as he nudged Sumo off him, proceeding to go to his room to change.

"Now that's outta the way, The only thing left to do is hope Fowler is looking for some extra hands..."

"What if he doesn't accept me? What'll I do then?" RK900 asked with worry drowning out his grey eyes.

"Nonsense, The station is always short staffed, sadly. He can't not accept you"

"And if that doesn't work, Connor and I just gotta beg like the whores we are." Hank interrupted, fixing the hem of his sleeve.

"Hank, that's not at all appropriate..." Connor pouted, LED flashing an uncomfortable yellow in between the blues.

"I wasn't trying to be." Hank chuckled as placed a hand on RK900's shoulder, "Welcome to Detroit."

 _DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT_  
_AM 10:39:17_  
**➤ HANK, CONNOR, AND RK900**

**|System Reboot…**

  * **Running System Diagnostic Scan…**



**…**

**…**

**…**

  * **Scan Complete**
  * **Biocomponents Running at Critical Conditions**
  * **Accessory Components Running at Optimal Conditions**
  * **Thirium-X Level at 99.98%**
  * **Run Diagnostic Scan Again? Yes [Y]/No [N]|**



"Just breathe, nine, just breathe..." The RK900 mumbled to himself as he followed both Hank and Connor through the station.

"Hi, How may I help you?" A woman at the front desk asked as she glanced over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"O-Oh um...ー" He was shortly cut off with Hank and Connor walking up to reveal their badges,

"He's with us" Hank answered as the women nodded, letting them through. RK900 let out a sharp exhale as he continued to follow, wiping his hands on his pants. He had never felt such distress in his life. He felt the need to move almost without end; if his limbs were moving the anxiety was gone, or at least he could ignore it a while. However, the sense of dread overcame him as they reached closer and closer to the office. His anxiety was merely hiding behind the smile he tried to give. In his head, he rationalized and viewed the potential problem from different viewpoints. Reconstructed. He nawed against his cheek until he could taste the Thirium. He wished he had asked Connor how to cope with such large feelingsー

Suddenly the android had collided into something fleshy, "Watch it, Plastic Prick!" a man growled as all the papers in his hand had scattered in front of him.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry sir I'm so sorryー" The RK900 stammered as he quickly picked up all the papers and gave it back to the man,

"Fucking watch where you're going next time, Connor. Also how the fuck did you change clothes so fast and get taller?'

"Sorry for the confusion Detective..." He stopped as he quickly analyzed the smaller male, "Reed...? I’m RKー”

"you know what? Not my problem." The man huffed as he began walking away, fingers curled tightly around his pencil, "Fucking androids..."

RK rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk, "Fucking humans." The android said loud enough for the man to hear. It appeared to have worked since the detective had spun around so fast, head releasing fumes of rage. 

“Are you ready?” Connor asked, turning around to face the android.

"Sure..." He answered with a weak smile.

"Alright then..." The other android stated as he approached the office door, knocked and resumed walking in, "Good morning, Captin."

Fowler let out a long sigh as he rotated his chair, facing the three of them, "Good Morning Detective, how may I help you?" He stated rather unenthusiastically.

"I was wondering since are constantly short staffed, that we may have a use for this RK900 hereー" Connor stated confidently, moving out of the way to reveal the other android until being rudely cut off.

"Thank you so very much for your 'concern', but I think we're fine here."

"B-But sirー"

"You are dismissed, Detective."

"Fowler, you thick headed fuck, you didn't even give the kid a chance!" Hank bellowed out, crossing his arms.

"Hank, I don't need to be told how to do my fucking job around hereー"

"But he's right! There aren't any other detectives besides Collins, Reed, and Connor! The rest are a bunch of rookie officers, no offenseーI mean they do a pretty great job but that's not the point. We have CyberLifes most advanced model to date right in front of our doorsteps and you're gonna let that opportunity slip?!" 

"We have Connor..."  Fowler growled. He leaned back against his chair—he could feel a headache coming, he started rubbing his temples.

"Unlike me, an RK800 model, this here is an RK900. Modernized to not only fulfill numerous Missions, he is also built to accommodate his environment more smoothly. He is swift, powerful, the most effective detective android in the series. Not to mention rather dashing looksー" Connor reassured, pointing to RK900 as if he were a Real Estate Broker trying to sell Fowler a house.

"If that's the case, why don't I just replace you?" Fowler asked, tone filled with spite.

"Captin Fowler, with all due respect, that will not be necessary. This may serve as a total advantage to the station regarding the success rates on missions, handling, and processing of evidence; Us androids will do anything to complete our mission after allー Think of it this way, It would be like Connor would be in two places at once." The RK900 spoke out calmly.

"Hey, Connor ain't going nowhere. He's here to help me, obviously. I haven't been this early to work in _years."_ Hank added.

"God the paperwork...ー Even if I did hire him, he lacks the proper training and experience in order to fit the criteria of 'Detective'. Who would I put him with?"

"I mean... Connor doesn't have the training or experience yet he's doing pretty alright...ー"

"Excuse me, pretty _alright_?" Connor asked, offended.

"As I was saying, These androids don't need the training, they're already programmed to know what they're doing. And for that last question, might be a hunch but maybe, just maybe, you can put him with this ' _detective android'_ with one of your  _'detectives'?_ Crazy right?"  Hank said sarcastically, running a hand through is grey hairs.

Fowler let out another distressed sigh, "Since Collins is currently training one of the new rookies, I’m sure Reed would have a fucking great time with a brand-new Android toy."

"Precisely!" Connor smiled. The RK900 gave him a pained look. He hoped to god that there was another Reed at the station and not the angry dwarf he had just met. But he said nothing, he didn't want to make things more difficult than it already was. Make things more difficult to both Hank and Connor who were so willing to stand up for him when he was so disinclined to.

"If I just say yes, would you two get off my ass?" Fowler asked.

"Yup! Won't bother you for the rest of the day, Boss" Hank gave a small smile,

"Right... Welcome to the Police Force, RK900. You will receive your own badge and gun in a span of a couple of days. I’ll evaluate your progress after six months, if I don’t see any improvements in either your investigations or Reeds ‘android sensibility’ then I’ll assign you to another station or to the Special Victims Unit. Good day."

"Thank you, sir..." RK900 said with a small grin.

"Don't thank me, thank your two headass co-workers here..." He gestured as Hank gave a wink and Connor gave a small wave.

"Haha, Of course..."

"Please, on your way out, close the door and turn the sign to 'do not disturb'. It's too early to experience one of Reed's temper tantrums... wait...shit no never mind, I'll tell him..."

Hank chuckled dryly, shaking his head, and leaving the office. Reed returned just as Hank, Connor, and RK left. 

“Reed, my office...” Fowler said through his open door.

“The fuck did I do now?” Reed asked, low enough so only he and the two other androids could hear.

"Just get in, let's get this over with..."

The door behind them slammed shut, "Hey Connor, my boy...You said that you basically record everything you see right?"

"Um... Yes Lieutenant, why?"

"Start recording now."

Connor gave a confused expression but did what he was told. Hank grabbed Connor's face gently and positioned it towards the Captin's Door. He then positioned the android a few steps farther away in hopes to avoid the damage.

“I'm sorryー ** _WHAT_**!?” Reed exclaimed, face redder than a beet, moving his angry eyes to lock with Hank’s, who shot him some finger guns and began wheezing intently. Connor was smirking, keeping himself from grinning. 

The RK900 stood next to Connor, very closely. They didn't grasp the idea that he was gonna get all the backlash. A challenging look glazed over his eyes as they locked into the Detectives heated glare. Ice-blue met grey and they held a stare as the Captain retold all the reasons why this was a “good idea" and whined how much they were "low on staff." The RK900 provoked a larger reaction as he smirked at the detective and gave him a wink; Oh how ballistic he went. Hank wheezed harder as he leaned back into his chair for support. 

Reed left Fowler rambling as he stormed out of the office and faced hank, " ** _Fuck. You_**." That only managed to get Hank to choke with laughter, as his eyes teared up, and water streamed down his face. Reed stormed into the breakroom, curses of all bellowing out of him.

"Wish me luck, I gotta go calm him down."

"Good luck Brother, please be safe." Connor said with a sincere smile as he tended to hank, "You dumbass human..." Hank had no oxygen left in his long at that point and let out a weird noise.

RK900 turned and headed towards the break room, he saw the Detective pacing back and forth, cursing in English to Spanish from time to time, "Wow I didn't expect you to get this rilled up." He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

“ _Youー_ Stay outta’ my fucking way. You’ll do better here.” Reed continued, jabbing his finger into the android's glowing, cyan CyberLife Logo from his uniform.

He slowly pushed Reed’s hand away, staring at him with the full force of his eyes, "Or what? Your 4 foot 9 ass can't reach the top of that shelf, let alone to me. Cut the dominant shit, I'm not some other android. Stay out of the way to let me complete my mission,  _You’ll_  prosper better that way." RK900 growled.

**|Scanning...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

  * **Scan Complete**
  * **Heart Rate: 140 Beats per minute.**
  * **Signs of Discomfort.**
  * **Stress Level 89%**



He pushed himself further into the detective's personal space until barely a sheet separated them—Reed flushed a bright red, he swallowed hard as he was squished between the brick wall and the _plastic prick,_ "Try a smile, a frown doesn't look too good on you. We only gotta keep up the nice charade for a short time to Fowler can get off our dicks, You get to pass your android sensibilities course and I get to fulfill my duty. Got it?" Reed hesitantly nodded, struggling to keep his composure. His breathing began to change to short, quick breathes; His body language shrunk, making him look rather small and weak. He didn't know if he should be scared or excited, “Jesus Fucking Christ.” He breathed, 

"Smart boy." RK900 finally said as he let go, brushed himself off and walked off. Reed couldn't help but stare at the android in awe and disbelief, what even was it?

The RK900 walked back to Hank and Connor, replaying the video to pause at Reed's red face, taking screenshots.

"Oh, Nine! Where have you been?" Connor looked up and tilted his head, "You look kinda...Off..."

"Oh nothing, took care of some trash." He smiled.

Reed followed a couple of minutes later, looking at RK900 and then quickly dodged his gaze as he flushed a deep red.

"Look at my Robo Son's beating the shit outta Reed. I love them." Hank grinned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/bbygl0w/
> 
> ;;;
> 
> connor @ fowler: [slams the roof of RK900] This machine can hold so many advantages for this broke ass station.  
> anyways ya yyyyy another chapter! hope you enjoy!


	3. la

“Good Morning, Detective Reed,” RK900 stated the hard edge he’d employed yesterday was gone from his tone. However, it was completely replaced by something more calmer, happier.

“...M-mornin' ” Reed said, grinding his teeth at the stutter, as he awkwardly steps into the station. His eyes averting the android's gaze. Ever since yesterdays incident he hasn't been able to avert to his regular self yet. Why was he acting so weak? Why was he so afraid? It is literally a toaster with attachable legs. Reed continued forward over to his desk, a cup of hot coffee greeting him. The man stared at the cup for about a few seconds in utter confusion,

"Don't stress your brain too much, Detective. Consider it a truce offering from me, and an apology for my behavior prior to yesterday. It was unprofessional of me and I hope it doesn't affect our partnership nor the case." The RK900 model stated as he approached his own desk, located across from his partner.

Reed tensed up and stared at the cup then at the android. He let out a scoff and pushed aside the cup, replacing it with files and other sorts of paperwork out of his bag. RK900 let out a pained sigh, “Do you have anything for me to do?” he asked in a more soothing tone.

The stubborn man shook his head in response, not even bothering to bat the android an eye. He was glued to the stack of paperwork he had in his hands.

RK900's eye let out a twitch as he just sat down at his desk and proceeded to download every file and case that was either still under investigation or lead to a cold case. He concluded that regardless, the information would be important if the evidence would correlate to a new case.

Static from the Detective and Lieutenant's Radio began outpouring with sudden urgency, "10-32, 10-32", suddenly gunshots rang out through the speakers, " Officer Down! I need all units to return to Chaldean Town 10-18. 10-24! 10-24!” A short, ping noise rang out from both Connor and RK900, an alert.

"All units report to Chaldean Town. 10-24." Connor read quietly out loud. A distressed look overcame his face as he followed Hank out of the station. RK900 turned around to see Reed already getting up and quickly followed after.

 _Chaldean Town; Pursuit_  
_AM 11:17:27_  
**➤ REED AND RK900**

The drive to the scene had been oozing with tenseness and silence, "10-39, 10-39", The radio sparked out as Reed turned on his siren and drove faster. RK900 could sense how grave the situation was. The machine took in his surroundings, seeing all the buildings for the first time. A quick scan told him all he needed to know, but it wasn’t as entertaining as just looking at them. As long as it distracted him, Anything to take his mind off the tenseness. He tapped on his knuckles, finding comfort in the sound it released.

"Knock that off. You're starting to piss me off." Growled the Detective as he gripped tightly at the steering wheel.

"When do I not, Detective?" RK900 immediately shot back.

"I _ordered_ you to fucking stop...—" 

"Wow, you  _ordered_ me? I'm not your servant anymore. Nor is any other vessel." 

"Whatever just—Stop. It's _annoying_ ; _you're_ being annoying."

"I could say the same thing about you, Detective. But as you wish..." RK900 simply answered as he crossed his arms and slouched. 

"I get that you fucking metal cans don't feel anything, but come on show some fucking respect." He spat out, his words laced with venom. 

"Oh, here we go again. Detective Gavin Reed is trying to be provocative once again. For your information, we are capable to feel and show empathy. Why don't you try it?"

"I'll have you know that I'm more empathetic than you machines will ever be." The detective shot back.

"Oh, Indeed. The whole station could vouch on how kind you are. Totally not a hardass who can and will step on anyone's toes to get what he wants because he knows deep down he ain't shit."

" _Shut up._ "

"Or what? You gonna do what? Douse me in gasoline and burn me? Destroy me? I would  _love_ to see you try. Seems you haven't learned your lesson since Connor gave you a taste of your medicine."

" _Shut the fuck up!"_ He roared as the vehicle picks up speed.

"Compelling argument there, Detective Reed. No wonder you're just a cop."

"Listen here you disrespectful—" Reed sneered before the radio activated,

"10-71 , 10-71. Proceed with caution. 10-71,"

The detective turned his head back to the road, pressing the gas. His face radiated with intense heat. 

**|Scanning...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

  * **Scan Complete**
  * **Heart Rate: 157 Beats per minute.**
  * **Signs of Anger, Distress, Anxiety, and Embarrassment.**
  * **Stress Level 93%**



_Chaldean Town_  
_AM 11:17:27_  
**➤ HANK, CONNOR, REED, AND RK900**

"What's the situation, Captin?" Hank bellowed out as he shut the door from his car.

Stretching out of sight on either side of the road were identical semi-detached houses, each with a path running down the side. Architecturally undistinguished, but at least they were on a human scale. Numerous houses had their gates and railings removed, replaced with low brick walls. The front bay windows were square and ancient, nothing had been remodeled, fixed or replaced. The area screamed with intense poverty.

Police Officers scattered around from house to house, evacuating the area, tending to the civilians, tending to the press, and so on. An ambulance was visible not too far from the other parked vehicles; there inside was Medical Personel tending to a Police Officers wound. It wasn't vital but required urgent care, crimson smearing through the uniform. RK900 glanced at RK800 and frowned. Connor glared back uneasy as he urged him to follow through.

"We got the suspect barricaded inside the house with the owners of the residence. We believe it has an accomplice who is helping them-"  Captin Allen began as he was suddenly cut off.

"Woah Woah Woah, 'It' ?" Reed asked as he approached the two.

"Ah, you didn't hear? The Suspects are identified as a YK400 and a YK500. However... There is something very... Off about the YK500. It appears that its facial designs have been modified to open through panels rather than 'pealing off'," 

"You must be mistaken, Captin. The YK500 and YK400 belong in the children android series. And they are not designed like that, not by CyberLife." RK900 stated,

"The children androids are far too incapable to cause havoc-" Connor continued as suddenly more gunshots rang out of the house. Shouts quickly follow for police and civilians to get down and take cover. He quickly grabbed RK900's shoulder and forced him down for cover. The other three men did the same as they knelt behind an unoccupied police vehicle, "...I stand corrected."

"So what's the fucking plan to put these kids to bedtime?" Reed asked as he hesitantly peered around the corner to the house.

"We might have to let the Negotiators take the lead on this one... It's our safest bet at the moment."

"No. Absolutely not." Hank growled, "I'm not sending them to get their heads blown off by a little twat,"

"Maybe they would feel more comfortable with androids like them. It's a risk we have to take... You ready?" Connor glares up at RK900.

The android looks to the side with an uneasy feeling swarming over himself. He looked back at him and nodded.

"What did I just say? You better not—There they fuckin' go... " Hank let out a strong groan while Detective Reed didn’t reply, simply crossed his arms.

"Hold Fire!" Captain Allen barked as the two androids approach the door with such swiftness,

"Alright. You talk, I shoot. Is that fair?" Connor asked as he proceeds to reach for his gun. The android gave a reluctant nod as RK900 scanned the house. Upon approaching the front, a derelict garden with a complimentary broken bird bath was a sudden sight for sour eyes. A once cared for herb garden now overgrown, thistles, brambles. Planks fell out of rotting cedar wood fence; He slowly made his way towards the door. He’d detected exactly one android present, it was crouching in what he presumed to be the bottom of the windows. It's body frame resembled that of a child, small and fragile. Out of some curtesy, RK900 knocked—taking the silence as an invitation to proceed with the mission,

"Hello? Open up, Detroit Police!-"

_**"S̵̥̞̗͛̓͗T̴̛̞̯͓͂̄A̵͍͍̐͒̈̈́Y̴̞̜̲̫͌͒͝ ̷͇͛̐̾͂B̵̭̜͚͊͘Ä̶̛̼̩́͆͂C̵͇̊K̷͖̱̩̲̐͒̚ ̴̖͕̳̄O̸͈̩͎̿͛̌R̸̜̼̀̈͆͊ ̷͕̈͊I̸̢̫͉͒́̚L̸̰̮̆̀L̶̨̜̒̏͜ ̵̠̦̜̐S̷̠̈͐̔̚ͅH̸͓͍̳͒́͛͘Ȍ̸̙͓͖̱͠O̵̗̞̗̳͒T̷̞̠̤͆̽!̶̺͋͘͘͝",** _

The android shrieked out, static pouring out simultaneously.

"It's ok, we aren't gonna hurt you! My name is Detective Nines and this is Detective Connor. We want to help you get through this, " The android answered back in a soothing tone, "May we please come in?"

The silence began running thick into the conversation. A small shuffle could be heard as the door flung open. There stood a petite child, her panels opening to reveal the androids peeled back shell and a sharp snarl. The LEDs under her eyes glowed from a stuttering yellow to a crimson red. Her normal LED was placed on the opposite side of her head. She pointed the revolver at RK900's chest,

".̶.̶.̸D̶r̷o̸p̷ ̵y̷o̶u̶r̵ ̵w̵e̸a̸p̵o̴n̷s̷ ̴n̵o̴w̴.̶ ̸O̴r̶ ̵I̵'̵l̶l̸ ̵p̸o̷p̷ ̵a̷ ̶c̶a̵p̵ ̴r̸i̵g̶h̴t̴ ̴t̷h̷r̵o̵u̴g̸h̶ ̵h̷i̸s̵ ̵b̵i̷o̶c̷o̶m̴p̵o̶n̴e̶n̶t̴s̷.̸.̶.̸"̸" 

Connor took his weapon and placed it down. RK900 reached behind his back and placed it down too. Suddenly another android, a YK400 emerged, scooped up the weapons and ran right back inside. The YK500 motions the gun inside as Connor and RK900 walked inside. The place was decrepit, old furniture decaying from the misuse or abuse, the wallpaper hung on for dear life, the only thing that seemed to give the place some life was the soothing glow of a candle. The light that struggles through fails to reflect from the once beige carpet that is more like a forest floor in both color and texture. 

YK400 reloaded the gun and pointed at Connor, "A-Amelia, you told me that we would be okay if we left, not get chased by the p-police!" She stuttered out as she held the gun with shaky hands.

"Sophie, s̶h̸u̶t̶ ̸u̵p̸ ̸a̵n̷d̶ ̸l̵e̵a̸v̶e̸ ̸i̴t̷ ̷t̷o̵ ̸m̴e̶.̷" The android, Amelia, stated dryly as it's glare strengthened on RK900.

"N-No! I don't want this! I never wanted this... I don't want to die. I just wanted to get away. I just wanted to be free. I just-" Sophie's LED stuttered a bright, flickering red as she began to cry. Amelia turned around and wrapped her arms around her companion.

"We will get out of this. Don't worry. Don't worry..." Amelia answered as her face panels closed and tightened her grip.

"We can help you, you need to work with us here. We put down our weapons, you put down yours." RK900 began as he approuched close,

 

"N̷̛̩̺͎Ọ̴̧̨̡̣͋́̍͘!̶͙̜̤̟̰̑̐͑̉̄͗̋̍ ̴̣͚́̀̇̓̊̕͘Ǵ̵̹̞͆͝E̸̦̙̪̯̳͔͉̓̔̄̉̎̒̌̂̒T̶͓͍̦̖̈́́̌́̏̀̆͝ ̸̼̗̊͛͠Ä̷̗̗́̒̀͒̆͗̒͝͝W̵̨̥͎̦̦͇̪̹̹͋͐̉́̂̌͝͝Ä̶̧̢̯̘̻́̑̒̂Y̶̮͈̦̱͍̯̓̚ ̸̮̠͍͇̯͓̲̑̑͐̌́̌̕̚͝,̸̧̢͛̎͐̆̈͠͝ ̷̧̨̘̭̺̱̺͖̭̆̄̐̓̋͝Ś̴͚̪͕̅̿̇͒͝Ţ̶̢̳̙̞͉̣̞̙̆͆͠͝Ä̷̺̖͕̞͈͉̣̓͌͑͂͒͘̕Y̸̲̦̭͑͌͑̂͒̎́̐ ̶̥̫̟́B̷̥̱̠̺̟̝͖͓̅À̵̪̼̲̳̮̳̬͔͂͌͗͂̋̌̑͜C̷͈̪̭͉̱̑̍̕K̵͉̤͈̙̄̄̓̄̕!̴͂͜ ̸͈̮̥̺̪͙̦͕̓̆̽̌̀͆͋̑͝Į̶̖͖̻̫̲̽̏͝͝ͅ'̷̜͓̮͔̲̈́̑̌̔͛L̴̦̲̹̩̄͛̄̊̉̑͋͑̾L̷̪̩̯̝̙̐̀̈́̌̆͌́̾̉ ̵͈̠̦̐̃̀̊̌́͝S̷̼̾̐͋̓̇͒H̶̛̛͚̣͚̋͂̓̌͝O̶̢͉̬͒͝Ö̵̧̢͍̦͔̹̥͈́T̶̨͚̦̙̺͔͛̀͜" , The android shrieked out again, visibly in pain.

 

"Alright. It's okay. He's standing right here. We want to get you guys out here alive..." Connor added as backed up along with RK900.

"How about you take us hostage and let the humans go-"

"We killed them, they were going to shoot- I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't mean for this to go far," The android cried more intensely, falling to her knees. Patches of white welts were riddled and scattered across her thigh like a disease. Her breathing was quick and ragged, almost like it hurt. Blue cuts accompanied them, becoming accessories of reminders of the pain only she will ever know. Amelia sympathetically pushed back her brown locks and placed a hand on Sophie's Arm, only to be pushed away,

"Please... We never wanted to hurt anyone. We wanted to get away. Get away from him. From those nasty people..." Sophie began as a shaky hand wiped at her eyes.

"And you will, I'll promise you that. We can help you. Just put your weapons down and tell us back at the station..." RK900 said with a sympathetic tone as he stepped closer once more. Sophie was startled to a pair of feet come closer. On impulse she reached for her gun, shakily, of course, she pointed it weakly at him and felt foolish about her actions.

"No. We aren't going to let that happen! I know once we step in that station, something horrible is gonna happen! I don't want to be sent back, sent back to him. To do those things to those people. I rather _die here_ the go back..." Sophie replied coldly.

"T-This man makes us do nasty things with nasty people for money. He hurts us every day more and more if we don't get him enough pay if we misbehave. He doesn't care about us...," Amelia said softly," Let us go. Let us go from the back door and you'll never hear from us again."

"Amelia, we can't do that... You know we can't. Please trust me when we say that if you come back to the station, everything will be fine. Only if you help us." Connor steadily stated.

"We can put whoever hurt you in jail. You want that right? Justice?" RK900 added on.

"Y-You would do that...?" Amelia asked, putting down her gun, "You promise?" she asked again, words laced with childlike innocence. 

"Yes. Give me the gun and well walk right over there..." Connor responded, his hand reaching out.

Sophie got up to her feet and locked eyes with Amelia. She gives her a nod and approaches Connor, gun raised but off the trigger.

A shout came from outside the house, following by a loud bang and glass shattering. There stood Sophie with wide eyes and a bullet hole through the neck. The blood poured out thickly as if in slow motion. It came as a blue fountain to spread over the already stained living room rug. She raised her already blanched hand to her neck before falling to her knees, eyes wide. Before RK900 could reach her, she was slumped to the ground, pulse thready and weakening. Amelia raced to her, screaming out her name, looking for some kind of miracle. At that moment they knew they were saying goodbye. Amelia locked her eyes on Sophie’s. Amelia cradled her, both bathed in her blood. Connor and RK900’s face cracked into the look seen so often at the hospital, that point of no return, when love is torn apart. Sophie’s hair tumbled over her face. Amelia swept it back, feeling the coldness of Sophie’s skin, before gently kissing her forehead. She smiled so briefly before her breathing became a noisy rattle... then she was gone.

“I-I’m sorry Sophie. I’m so so so sorry…” Amelia let out a sobbed as she gripped onto Sophie’s lifeless body. Her head shot up as she gave the two androids a cold, deadly stare.

“Y̶o̶u̵ ̶k̷n̶e̴w̸ ̶t̷h̴i̴s̵ ̶w̷o̴u̸l̶d̸ ̶h̸a̶p̷p̸e̷n̶,̸ ̸d̵i̷d̶n̷'̵t̸ ̸y̸o̸u̵?̸” Amelia shakily said as her grip on the gun tightened and pointed straight at them, “Y̷O̷U̷ ̷K̸N̷E̴W̸ ̴Y̸O̸U̶ ̵W̷E̸R̸E̶ ̵G̸O̵N̵N̷A̵ ̶W̶A̸L̶K̷ ̶O̷U̸T̸ ̶O̸F̸ ̸H̷E̶R̴E̴ ̸W̶I̴T̶H̶ ̵U̶S̵ ̴D̵E̷A̷D̷.̶ ̸W̵E̷ ̵T̸R̴U̶S̷T̷E̶D̷ ̸Y̶O̶U̸!̴ ̶S̵H̷E̴ ̸T̸R̶U̴S̶T̴E̸D̶ ̷Y̷O̷U̴!̸” She shrieked and sobbed, static overlapping her speech.

“A-Amelia, please. Trust me when I say this wasn’t planned —“ RK900 choked out only to be cut off.

“N̴O̵ ̶M̷O̸R̶E̴ ̵L̵I̸E̸S̸!̵ ̴W̶H̵Y̴ ̷C̵O̶U̵L̶D̶N̴'̴T̸ ̴Y̸O̴U̴ ̵J̴U̸S̵T̵ ̴L̵E̴A̸V̶E̶ ̶U̸S̸ ̶A̶L̷O̶N̴E̷.̷ ̸W̶E̴ ̶J̷U̴S̸T̶ ̶W̶A̷N̴T̴E̸D̷ ̸T̴O̵ ̴B̶E̵ ̵F̵R̸E̵E̸!̷ ̴Y̴O̶U̸'̸R̷E̴ ̶J̵U̸S̷T̸ ̶L̶I̴K̷E̸ ̴H̷I̷M̴!̸ ̴Y̴O̶U̶'̴R̶E̸ ̶J̷U̴S̷T̸ ̸L̶I̷K̸E̷ ̷T̷H̴O̸S̶E̴ ̴P̴I̸G̴S̶!̸ ̷H̶U̷M̵A̴N̷ ̵S̷C̷U̷M̷!̷” She let out another shriek as her hand began to shake.

Connor and RK900 took a step back, their LEDs flashing an intense red. Amelia’s face panels open to reveal a hollow shell of what was underneath, “The world is gonna remember the monster I truly am to them. But not the real one in disguise.” Amelia shakily said. She took a deep breath and lifted up her gun.

Bang!

The gun was placed right between her temple, the bullet going straight through. Thirium began oozing out as her LEDs turned grey and her eyes turned black. Both departed, sitting in a pool of cold blood, Amelia hugging Sophie’s body as if she was still in there somewhere. Lifeless. Two androids just wanted peace and freedom from a cruel world.

 

...

 

"Yikes... surely that didn't end well..." Connor mumbled as he signaled through the window that the scene was all clear.

"Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't know shooting children was the norm, Connor..." RK900 angrily spat out as he turned over his shoulder. Connor looked up with an embarrassed, flustered look, "O-Oh... No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it... The mission didn't end out like it should have..." he said looking down.

"You can't calculate every situation. I'm sorry your first mission wasn't as successful. There will be more to come." Connor said, placing a hand on RK900's shoulder.

"I know..." He sighed out as they both walked away from the crime scene to met a worried Hank, and an angry Gavin.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yall! sorry, the update took so long haha  
> ive been so busy but i managed to get you all another chapter! enjoy!  
> thank you for 100 hits!!
> 
> android concept idea by  
> @spry.sam on insta ; check em out
> 
> -  
> https://www.instagram.com/bbygl0w/?hl=en  
> discord : 0891  
> snap: artsysauruss

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/bbygl0w/
> 
> ;;;
> 
> Hi this is my first fanfic bear with me holy shit ;0  
> I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC , this is only how I imagine them to be like ;;4


End file.
